Manna
by Jasmine Starlight
Summary: IchiSatoi “Come on!” “No!” “Why not!” “There are a million reasons” “None of which are relevant at this moment” “You’re just horny!”


**Title:** Manna

**Author:** Jasmine Starlight

**Universe: **Eerie Queerie

**Rating:** R run children run. Like all of my Eerie Queerie one shots.

**Word Count: **898

**Spoilers:** Vol. 1-3 I haven't read 4 yet. It seems I won't be reading four for awhile Ichi needs some TLC from Satoi.

**Warnings: **YAOI, as if that wasn't obvious we are reading Eerie Queerie here. Fluff PWP. Maybe some smut. More !Horny! Satoi…………who is uke-chan? Blushing ukes are annoying especially if the character is the complete opposite of blushing and stuttering…i.e. Hisoka from Yami No Matsuei. Or Gaara from Naruto, or Naruto, or Kiba, or Neji, woah Kiba and Neji. I just got an idea…

**Time Completed: **05:55 PM 5/26/05 or however long I'm avoiding completing my math HW, starting my daily exercising, and completing my third Bleach one-shot. And making dinner………I don't need to eat……W0osa! I do need to get the 4th volume of Eeerie Queerie though, and the 2nd volume of Hot Gimmick, and the 3rd volume of MARS, and the 4th volume of Kare Kano……I read a lot of manga…-

**Pairing (s): **Ichi x Satoi maybe mild Mitsuo/Hasunuma I don't really like Hasunuma right now, it depends on how much I currently like Mitsuo. Kanau/Mikuni…maybe more of that coupling than Ichi/Satoi. Whoops… T-T

**A/N:** I hope this makes 20. If it doesn't then I'll be lucky to have written 1/3 of the fiction in EQ. Ha! If it does than I have written 3/20 of it. Is that the most fiction written by one author in this universe? I hope not. I'll keep on going, not for the reviews, just so I can get a fraction that reduces. Heh. Side fic to Sweet Tooth. EDIT: They stole my number AGAIN! OMFG! $-$ tis now 23 EQ fics. Hey, 3/24 reduces to 1/8! I wrote 1/8 of EQ fanfiction…EDIT I now have 3/25…

**Dedication:** **Kat R. Fair** (i am the only one who writes it) **JamaykanQueen 89 **(it was a one-shot) **dimonyo**-**anghel and Nyai-Neko** (thanks and ditto)

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Why not!"

"There are a million reasons--"

"None of which are relevant at this moment--"

"You're just horny!"

"And you're just making excuses!"

"What's your point, Ichi?" Satoi asked dumbly.

Ichi stared incredulously at his boyfriend.

£££

Really, some peace and quiet shouldn't have been too much to ask, should it?

Kanau was really frustrated now.

The morning had been trying, as they had to visit the Sanjaya shrine because Mikuni had lost a bet to Niro and was now paying the price.

Visiting included: cramming everyone into the shrine's van, cramming everyone's crap into the shrine's van, dealing with an arguing Ichi and Hasunuma, a frazzled Mitsuo, and an annoyingly calm and smirking Mikuni. And of course Kanau had been the one appointed to drive because none of the others possessed the sanity to drive like, well, a sane person.

His boundary around the shrine had been altered to be a boundary around Mikuni, and when they arrived at the Sanjaya's shrine, it would switch.

So, Kanau was glad when everyone had dispersed and he was free to use the onsen to wind down.

Go figure.

That had led to him hiding behind artificial rocks and plants while Ichi and Satoi squabbled over if they were fucking or not.

It left Kanau irritated and bored.

Hitomi. Hinata. Kyo. Tatsuha. Shuuichi. Yukino. Ryoki. Hatsuharu. Tohru. Sasuke. Cheza.

Kanau could only name so many of the rocks around him before they all started to look the same.

How long were they going to do this?

He didn't have all day, eventually Mikuni would come to torment—…er…—look for him.

Kanau would never be able to live it down.

He sighed and blew bubbles in the water as he sunk deeper down, "Pass me the sponge over there." a voice next to him requested.

"Sure." He complied without thinking.

Then he remembered he was supposed to be alone.

Turning to face the owner of the voice, he nearly jumped out of the water, "Mikuni-san!" his voice going up several octaves.

"Shhh, it's just getting good." whispered Mikuni as he and Kanau drew closer.

Kanau was suddenly very aware of Mikuni's proximity to his person, suddenly it was getting harder to breathe.

Meanwhile, Ichi and Satoi seemed to have made up, literally and figuratively.

"Shouldn't we move?" Kanau suggested hopefully.

"Like closer?" Mikuni asked distractedly.

"No, like away. Far, far, away from here, from demented couples who can't decide whether they should be jumping each other's bones or having a monumentally loud argument." Kanau hissed, his breath making little clouds of steam which poofed and disappeared.

Kanau sighed.

"I understand completely." Mikuni said.

Kanau perked, "I can't believe I didn't see it before now, but it all fits and I am glad to accommodate you--"

"What?"

"Don't you see Kanau-chan, I understand your feelings toward me, Kami-sama knows it's been a long time coming, I am exulted that you chose me to be your bed-buddy--"

"Nani!" Kanau exclaimed loudly, standing up in indignation.

"It's alright, Koi." Mikuni said soothingly.

"No it's not!" he yelled, roared, roared would be a better word actually.

Kanau had obviously had enough, pulling the tiny towel around his waist, he splashed past a orgasmically confused Ichi and Satoi, and he angrily disappeared through the wooden sliding doors, ignoring Mikuni's cries.

"Come on Kanau-chan!"

**OWARI**


End file.
